


总长的秘密情人

by Vulpecula_030



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, ff14 - Freeform, 美丽喵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_030/pseuds/Vulpecula_030
Summary: 神殿骑士团的前总骑士长、上议院的现议长，一表人才、尚未婚娶的艾默里克大人，有一位秘密情人。





	总长的秘密情人

**Author's Note:**

> *FF14，艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安  
*美丽喵的战后xing福生活  
*是真的不会取题目quq  
*别看前面bb了这么多，真的只是为了炖肉（暴言  
*非剧情考据党，ooc漏洞满天飞，开心就好

*

神殿骑士团的前总骑士长、上议院的现议长，一表人才、尚未婚娶的艾默里克大人，有一位秘密情人。  
这样的桃色八卦在伊修加德流传，于基础层云雾街等地尤甚。秘密情人的传闻起初只是一句需要平民们顶着暧昧神色遮遮掩掩说出的流言，而后渐成气候、愈演愈烈，云雾街的地下赌坊甚至为此开了盘——然后过多久就被骑士团连窝端了——当时还是骑士长的艾默里克抽着嘴角，在一叠民情报告里默默记下了这条，当日就下了“整治地下赌坊 整肃战时风气”的批示。  
但，面对砥柱层贵族们的小声bb，艾默里克并没有得力的办法。比较有闲又自矜身份的贵族们在舞会酒会相亲会等社交场合偷偷议论，可惜这位年轻贵胄一向公事公办、持身甚正，别说桃色新闻了，连个像样的绯闻都没有，贵族小姐们八来八去，除了一堆可歌可泣的伊修加德兄弟情，什么也没八出来；贵族间又风闻，追求信到了那位手上（事实上连这一点有没有达成都存着疑）向来是已读不回，追求者就一概婉拒，表面温和，实则劝退，就差没对可怜的仰慕者大谈一套伊修加德战后建设的三个目标五个方针。  
然而，尽管艾默里克百般逃避，日前还是被敬爱的福尔唐老伯爵请去府里喝茶顺便做思想工作，一问才知道，基础层的那些三姑六婆甚至把他私生子的名字都编好了；就连一向直接的副官露琪亚这几天面对他都有些欲言又止止言又欲，原来是背负着替相熟的姐妹们打探议长感情生活的重大使命。  
艾默里克很头疼，非常头疼。  
不仅因为烦不胜烦，还因为，坊间流传的“议长的秘密情人”的传闻，在某种程度上是真的。他的确有个“身份特殊”的恋人，是个同自己少年相识、在龙诗战争里表现也可圈可点的厉害角色，也是个伤一好就从医院人间蒸发，却又偶尔从艾欧泽亚各地寄不记名的炫耀信回来给他的任性家伙。  
那个人是埃斯蒂尼安。 

*

屋内壁炉燃着熊熊火焰，书桌前的黑发精灵正低着头批阅公文，暖黄色的光芒映在年轻的当权者脸上，他的神情沉静而专注；这是推开门的埃斯蒂尼安所见到的景象。  
听见开门的动静，正批着今日最后几封加急公文的艾默里克没有抬头，一推公文旁刚喝几口的热奶茶，示意远游归来的埃斯蒂尼安不要客气。  
顶着风雪赶了大半天路，埃斯蒂尼安也有些疲乏，见状也不客气，端起杯子就咕咚咕咚灌下大半杯，以库尔札斯茶叶与高寒地带牦牛奶熬制的奶茶带有伊修加德的独特风味，浓香裹着热量沿喉而下，一身寒气顿时去了个七七八八。  
埃斯蒂尼安舒坦地叹了口气，心情大好，捧着剩下小半杯屁颠颠走近书桌，随手抄了把椅子坐到艾默里克旁边，眯着眼看起身为自己前上司、现男友，兼百万伊修加德少女的梦，兼自己环游艾欧泽亚的大金主，的艾默里克先生，批阅无聊的案牍公文。  
一时之间，两个人都没有说话，默契地各干各的。

艾默里克承认自己偷瞄了恋人两眼——反正今天积留的公文并不多、而且也快批完、而且明天休息——与他短而微曲的黑发不同，脱下坚硬黑甲的埃斯蒂尼安有一头雪白而笔直的长发以及俊美冷冽堪称美男子的面貌，而现在这位美男子正眯眼打盹，一如多年前那个背负血海深仇，却敢放心把后背交给自己的孤僻少年。  
千年战争结束了，鲜血可以洗去，仇恨可以原谅，曾经的伤害却难以消退。艾默里克曾收到阿尔菲诺的信，信中附着小少爷的一幅亲笔速写，是魔大陆螺旋港的一束妮美雅百合。  
埃斯蒂尼安并不是一个善于表达感情的人，但其实他都记得。  
战争结束后，他没事先打招呼便留下铠甲消失无踪，大家多少都有点惊诧异，唯有艾默里克一直全都明白。  
他的恋人需要时间彻底脱下那长满棘刺、沾满龙血的铠甲。

现在，他回来了。贵为战功显赫的龙骑士，他随便地趴在那打着盹，毫无防备，亦无保留。  
艾默里克珍惜这样的埃斯蒂尼安。

*

艾默里克醒时，窗外大雪已经停了，四周万籁俱寂。  
身边人似乎醒了，翻了好几个身；月光皎洁，照在他身上，一头白发镀了层银光。  
白发精灵见他醒了，投过来一束迷茫的目光——看起来十分无辜，明明是他翻身吵醒浅眠的自己来着。  
刚经历长途奔波的埃斯蒂尼安今天很早就睡了，却在此时醒来，艾默里克对他眨了眨眼，有些无奈。  
“我……”埃斯蒂尼安说，“这习惯一时半会儿还改不掉。”  
有些夜行的龙族善于趁夜偷袭。  
“睡吧。”艾默里克凑过来轻轻吻了吻埃斯蒂尼安，轻声说。  
“……嗯。”埃斯蒂尼安也轻声应着，艾默里克在被子里握住他的手捏了捏，闭上了眼。  
然而，过了一会儿，或许是半分钟，艾默里克似有感应，睁开了眼，发现眼前埃斯蒂尼安仍睁眼看着他，目不转睛、一动不动。  
“？”艾默里克问号。  
“睡不着。”埃斯蒂尼安老实回答。  
这家伙似乎趁自己悄悄凑近了点，近在咫尺的距离，有和缓而温热的气息。  
艾默里克好像也睡不着了。

*

哈罗妮女神在上，艾默里克发誓自己原本真的想今晚先好好休息的。  
大概，还是太久没见埃斯蒂尼安了。

*

艾默里克一直觉得，埃斯蒂尼安像某种猫科动物，拥有颀长的身形、健美的肌肉、顺滑的皮肤和毛发，以及叛逆和乖巧并存的混合人格，倨傲，柔软，……又诱人。  
某种情欲的信息素在夜色中隐秘流转，说不清楚是谁先动的手，回过神时，宽松的睡袍上衣早已不知去向。  
艾默里克的手按在埃斯蒂尼安紧实而富有弹性的胸前揉捏着，眼前的长发精灵半靠着枕头墙壁，双臂勾着他往下，因仰头而自然张开的薄唇紧紧抵着他的，肌肤同肌肤相撞，舌尖与舌尖交缠，雪夜的光自窗口泄露进来，在身下人的身上打下隐晦而灼热的阴影，指尖所及一片战栗，每寸每寸，都在叫嚣着想要更多。  
埃斯蒂尼安在床上依然惜字如金，艾默里克的嘴一路向下，经过喉结打了个旋还补了记舔咬，只在轻喘里换来一声低哼，这让艾默里克有些不满，一边吻着肩窝，一边加大了揉捏的力度，埃斯蒂尼安一侧的乳粒被搓揉按压，甚至还被艾默里克修长而灵巧的手指掐住扯了两下，另一侧乳首暴露在微寒的空气中早已挺立胀大，被本游移在锁骨肩窝地带的艾默里克突然含住猛地一吸，埃斯蒂尼安喉间气息一滞擦出爆音，头颅后仰，勾在艾默里克后颈的一只手已然上移深入发间，指肚贴住头皮，温度灼热，力道急迫。  
艾默里克的动作细密黏腻，常年习剑结着厚茧的手指摩擦着身下人身上交错的旧疤，埃斯蒂尼安显然早已情热难耐，面颊飞红，仍不开口索取，但双腿已不自觉勾起在艾默里克腿侧摩擦，艾默里克一面以膝轻顶着埃斯蒂尼安宽松睡裤下的鼓囊，一面将手滑至龙骑士强韧的后腰，又抚过背脊将埃斯蒂尼安的上身扶起调整了姿势，同时也略微挺直了上身，眯眼欣赏起恋人眼中的情欲以及光裸肌肤上的红痕。  
突然的停顿与居高临下的审视让埃斯蒂尼安下意识有些不豫，他伸手揽住艾默里克再度下压，同时腹背使劲，想要起身。  
“这么想要？”  
埃斯蒂尼安意图篡取主导权的举动在极易受控的体位下被艾默里克轻易化解，艾默里克再度凑近，同恋人交换了一个侵略性十足的吻，舔了舔自己的唇角，很满意于埃斯蒂尼安的反应，调笑道。  
“废话好多。”埃斯蒂尼安有些迷离的眼神溜向一旁又猛地回焦，龙骑士锻炼多年的腰背一挺，如野兽般矫捷，按着艾默里克侧翻了个身，成功获得居高临下的位置，五指扣入艾默里克指间，唇舌碾磨辗转，一路向下。  
骄傲的龙骑士永远是迅疾无匹的锋锐强攻手，埃斯蒂尼安连舔带咬，不一会儿就掠过了胸肌直碾腹肌及以下的关键部位，艾默里克无声地吸了口气，五指用力反扣住恋人的手，另只手滑下去轻轻捏住了埃斯蒂尼安瘦削的下颌。  
埃斯蒂尼安此刻已经轻轻咬住了艾默里克睡裤的裤腰正欲下扯，马上不爽地呜呜了两声。艾默里克顿感小腹热流蹿升，眸色一暗，手上使力让埃斯蒂尼安松口，随之一发力长身而起，一把把埃斯蒂尼安仰面扑进柔软的被面。  
埃斯蒂尼安始料未及，抬手就捶了艾默里克一下，艾默里克不以为意，随手从身后抓来个枕头塞到埃斯蒂尼安身下，俯身在埃斯蒂尼安唇角飞快点下一吻，咬了咬恋人的耳廓，在他耳边低声说：  
“知道你今天急着见我，累得够呛，今晚我来，乖。”  
闻言，埃斯蒂尼安“哼”了一声，艾默里克没止住嘴角的笑意，抬手扯掉了埃斯蒂尼安松垮的裤子，把他的一条腿搭在了自己肩上，紧接着突然俯身欺近，吻住了埃斯蒂尼安的唇。这次，艾默里克的动作凶猛了许多，舔吸吮咬，咂咂有声。  
一条腿被骤然下压，尽管埃斯蒂尼安龙骑士的身躯展现出过人的柔韧度，但他仍下意识扭了扭，调整了双腿的姿势，艾默里克空出的手包覆住身下人腿间的鼓包，隔着布料感到淫靡的湿意，艾默里克手一翻一拉，那一小块布被手指带着滑过龙骑士修长的腿，飞到了床的不知道什么角落；里头的小埃斯蒂尼安早已不甘底裤的禁锢，已然肿胀弹起。  
埃斯蒂尼安的双腿在艾默里克早有准备的引导下叉开了羞耻的角度，艾默里克伸手套住小埃斯蒂尼安开始撸动，另只手从床头夹来一管油膏，以嘴拧开，随手挤了一团抹在埃斯蒂尼安的穴口，缓缓打圈。  
一疾一徐，埃斯蒂尼安十分受用，不自主喘重了些，嘴上却仍不松口：“快、快点。”  
埃斯蒂尼安总是这么可爱。艾默里克默默记下恋人在床上坦荡而勾人的样子，心中暗道好久没做当然要多玩会儿，嘴上没有言语，只是加大了手上的力度与速度。

埃斯蒂尼安很快射了第一次，乳白色的精液溅在艾默里克的腹部，沿腹肌轮廓缓缓淌下。艾默里克略微动了动，以防腿麻，这时才开口：“快点干什么呀？”  
“你…呃！”艾默里克猛然塞入了小半根手指，埃斯蒂尼安刚发出的第一个音节未发育完全便转作呻吟。  
后穴进入异物的感觉引发埃斯蒂尼安本能的反应，隐秘部位经由蠕动不断释放滚烫吸力，牢牢收紧了艾默里克的手指。同样有一阵子不得饱餍的艾默里克感到自己的下体也早已雄姿勃发，但手上仍施着螺旋按摩的巧力，维持着自己在性事中应有的体贴，细致地做着插入的准备工作。眉眼、嘴唇，颈间、发际，艾默里克俯身吸吮舔吻着，伴随着手上的动作，潮湿温热的甬道逐渐容纳入第二第三根手指，一齐动作的时候，埃斯蒂尼安闷哼几声，双腿主动盘上了艾默里克的后腰，同时轻扭着腰配合艾默里克，蜿蜒在床单上的白色发丝随之流动，如炙热的雪。  
动作了一阵，艾默里克感到已经到了合适的时机，陡然抽出手指。后穴的陡然空虚让埃斯蒂尼安有些不适应，艾默里克看着身下人涨红的脸，舔了舔唇，伸手扯下裤子，扶住早已肿胀难当的滚烫性器，在埃斯蒂尼安微张穴口附近试探地戳了戳，换来几声不满的哼哼后，也不再磨蹭，对准穴口挺身直入。  
蓄势已久，艾默里克的性器直接没到了底，开始缓缓抽插，埃斯蒂尼安发出一声意义不明的低吟，腰部已经诚实地配合起下面的动作。艾默里克一边双手扶住恋人腰侧的弧度，一边加快了抽插的速度，交接地带早已汁液盈溢浸湿毛发，小腹拍上埃斯蒂尼安紧实的臀肉，发出一下下淫靡的响声。  
埃斯蒂尼安终于从压抑的喉间发出一阵阵欢愉的呻吟，性器也再度挺立起来。艾默里克维持着连接的姿势，伸手扶起埃斯蒂尼安的上身，顺势改换姿势、变跪为坐，再张嘴含住埃斯蒂尼安湿润而挺立的乳尖轻轻咬了一下，示意恋人自便。  
“为我擦枪吧，我的宝贝龙骑士。”  
坐着插入的姿势显然更为羞耻，埃斯蒂尼安脸上热度再次蹿升，瞪了艾默里克一眼，咬着唇挺起了腰，开始上下动作。艾默里克闭上了眼，扶在埃斯蒂尼安身后的手掌揉捏着臀肉，感受着自下体燃起的持续快感，在淫乱的碰撞声中逐渐攀升向临界线。  
“嗯……”  
埃斯蒂尼安深吸了一口气，猛然加快了速度；艾默里克伸手抱住了他，低吼一声，在喷射的同时，一股热流也射上了他的胸腹，两个人同时抵达了高潮的顶峰。  
埃斯蒂尼安绷紧的身体略微软了些下来，艾默里克缓缓退出他的体内。两人躺在一片凌乱的床上十指相扣，埃斯蒂尼安没有说话，艾默里克侧身抱紧了他。  
“我爱你，艾默里克，我爱你。”埃斯蒂尼安喃喃地说。  
艾默里克温和一笑，吻了吻埃斯蒂尼安，说：“我也爱你，埃斯蒂尼安。”

窗外重新开始飘起悠扬的小雪。欢愉过后，艾默里克卷起身边人的一缕长发缠在指尖，也闭上了眼。  
“欢迎回家。”  
他在心里默默地说。

*

后来福尔唐伯爵终于想起得从年轻议长身边的人下手。  
趁拜访议长宅邸的间隙，老伯爵拉过艾默里克的老管家，询问起议长的感情状态。  
“少爷他……”老管家有些受宠若惊，“伯爵大人不必担心，少爷他虽然很忙，但心情一直挺好的。”  
福尔唐伯爵仍不放心：“艾默里克他……管家阁下，我是说，他会不会……偶尔有些寂寞？”  
一向举止得体的老管家也挠了挠头：“……寂寞？”  
“你也知道，年轻人总是……咳咳，血气方刚……我担心他过分忙于工作……”福尔唐伯爵的语气有些担忧。  
“伯爵大人多虑了。”老管家似乎回想起了什么，正色答道，“我想，这方面，不必太担心少爷。”  
“是吗？”福尔唐伯爵的眼神充满探询的意味。  
“是的，少爷他很好。”老管家答道，“……非常好。”

福尔唐伯爵半信半疑地回去了。  
几日后，“议长大人亲口承认秘密情人存在”的八卦传遍了整个伊修加德。

*

“秘密情人？身份特殊？”埃斯蒂尼安一脸问号，“不便公开？什么玩意？”  
露琪亚一脸认真：“大家都这么说。埃斯蒂尼安阁下，你作为艾默里克大人最亲密的战友，请问您知不知道……”  
埃斯蒂尼安嘴角抽搐：“不知道，不清楚，不了解。可能没有吧。不存在的。”  
露琪亚失望：“…哦……”  
目送露琪亚离开，埃斯蒂尼安觉得不行。  
艾默里克，这点流言都控制不住，王八蛋。  
搞个失踪，避避风头先。

*

伊修加德今日晴，宜恋爱，宜远行。

**Author's Note:**

> *写到吐魂（die  
*感谢食用。


End file.
